


Every Lady Needs A Hero

by untouchable13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bullying, Choose Your Own Ending, Cute?, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchable13/pseuds/untouchable13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you can remember, Alfred F. Jones has been harrassing you. One day, you snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The bell rings, signaling the end of your final period and the beginning of the weekend. As your classmates shuffle out of the room, gossiping amongst themselves, you hurriedly pack your things away, attempting to get to your locker before HE finds you. Although, at least if he gets you in school there will be witnesses. Once you leave the campus, there will be no one around to save your sorry ass. Thankfully, you manage to leave the school without him finding you.

A whimsical thought appears: Maybe something happened. Maybe he's staying behind for football practice, or got picked up…or got slaughtered by an axe murderer. All are equally likely at this point.

In a vain attempt to distract yourself, you begin to narrow down the possibilities. Football is out of the question. The football team and the chess club coordinate their meetings so that they always "coincide" with each other. As for being picked up, you shake your head with a faint smile. No, that too was impossible. You know his family quite well, due to the fact that you babysit his younger brother Peter when Francis was working at the bar and Arthur wants to get drunk. Idly, you come to the conclusion that around this time Arthur would be waking Peter up from his nap and setting out snacks for his two older boys, despite the fact that they were in high school.

The axe murderer option though…maybe if you could find an axe…no. Despite your love for the guts and gore of B-rated horror movies, you could never wish harm upon another person, even one as inhuman as HIM.

Your analytical thoughts got you to your street. Now all you have to do is make it to your own house at the end without HIM catching sight of you. Your shoulders automatically hunch over, and your head hangs low in the hopes that he won't see you if you can't see him. Suddenly, a hand catches the back of your collar and you're forced to turn around and look him in the eyes.

Him.

The man who haunts your dreams.

Alfred Freedom Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, as they help decide where future chapters should lead!!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an important decision to make. Fight or flee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my personal experience, masculinity in a female is often mistaken for homosexuality. I am now assuming that you, the reader, are a female. However, if you are a male, simply change "boyish" to "girlish" and you get the same result. Also, comments are greatly appreciated. Tell me your own experience with bullying. It may help with future chapters.

"Hey fag," he practically breathes into your face. The name was inspired by your rather boyish tendencies. "Where's your money?"

You shake your head hard. "I d-d-don't have any money Alfred. P-p-p-please let me go home now."

His white grin splits his entire face in two. "I don't think so, fag. I think you wanna play some football."

You shake your head so hard it hurts, but he nods just as hard. "Oh yes. You definitely want to play football."

Alfred lets go of your collar and forcibly drags you to his house, where you are greeted by Arthur and Peter. Alfred's quieter brother Matthew is already in the back yard. He smiles shyly when you appear in the backdoor.

"Hi (Y/N)," he says softly. "Are you going to play football with us?"

Alfred is digging through a box of sports supplies. You look around, trying to find an escape. Your eyes lock on the back fence. If you can get a running start, you should be able to clear it. But before you can, Alfred walks over to where you and Matthew are standing and casually tosses you the football.

"Touch or tackle?" he asks, daring you to say "touch." Matthew answers for you however, although not in the way that you have expected.

"Tackle. Definitely tackle," he replies determinedly, nodding his head.

You now have a decision to make. Do you

a) Play as roughly as you possibly can in order to show Alfred that he can't bully you anymore OR

b) Accept your fate as a lifelong geek and try not to break your glasses OR

c) Say your mother is expecting you home soon and worm your way out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you have realized that yes, this IS a choose your own adventure. This is because I do not know you personally, so I would prefer it if you told me something about yourself by choosing how you would react to each situation that you're in. Thus, the story is as accurate as possible. At the end of each chapter (that has options) you will see this:  
> Option A: http://archiveofourown.org/works/822798/chapters/1578018  
> Option B: http://archiveofourown.org/works/822798/chapters/1578021  
> Option C: http://archiveofourown.org/works/822798/chapters/1578036  
> etc, etc. If they're blank, that's because the chapter hasn't been written/posted yet. However, email me at lilmisssoldier@gmail.com to tell me what you think should happen next.


	3. 3a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you chose Option A, huh? You must be a fighter...

The game is less of a football game and more of a "run with the ball and I'll knock you to the ground" game. However, you stay true to your decision and play along; matching Alfred and Matthew tackle for motherfucking tackle. Eventually, Arthur comes outside to tell you that your mother called and she wants you home now.

Alfred smiles sweetly at his father and "politely" offers to walk you home. You try to decline the offer, but Arthur insists, using the fact that it's getting dark to push his son onto you. With a sigh, you accept.

As you're walking down the street, Alfred throws his arm around your shoulders and squeezes way too tightly for it to be a friendly gesture. "You think you're pretty tough, don'tcha (Y/N)?"

You shrug minutely.

"Aw come on," he says. "You were gettin' down and dirty with me and Mattie."

You smile, trying to pretend he's being friendly. "Yeah, I guess." You mentally sigh in relief as he walks you up your porch stairs to the front door.

Alfred, however, is not content with your answer. He slams you up against the door, hands twisted into the collar of your polo and holding you in place. "Listen, faggot, you're not tough and you never will be. Don't EVER try to act like that again because I will fuck you up." He drops you in a trembling heap on the porch and storms away. Obviously, your behavior has gotten under his skin. You

a) Grin because you agitated and confused Alfred OR

b) Start crying because you know you're not as tough as you want people to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option A: http://archiveofourown.org/works/822798/chapters/1667179  
> Option B: http://archiveofourown.org/works/822798/chapters/1667185  
> Comments are greatly appreciated, as they help decide where future chapters should lead!


	4. 3b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you chose B? Nerd...

The game finally ends with Arthur coming out to tell you that your mother had called and she was expecting you home. With a sigh, you pick yourself up off the ground and brush off the grass and mud that has attached itself to your person. Matthew graciously offers to walk you home and you accept gladly.

As you're walking to your house, Matthew speaks up. "I'm sorry we were so rough on you."

You smile and shake your head. "It's fine."

He shrugs. "Still, I feel really bad that we broke your glasses…"

"It's ok, really. I needed a new pair anyway."

He looks at you oddly, but thankfully doesn't say anything. When you arrive at your front door, you both stand awkwardly, not sure how to proceed.

"Um…thanks for walking me home," you say shyly.

He grins. "Anytime."

After a few more awkward seconds, he hugs you and turns to go back home.

"Wait!" you call. He turns around expectantly. "Um…thanks for being a good friend, Matt," you finally say.

His smile lights up the dark corners of your heart. "Always." He turns once again and you

a) Run down the stairs of your porch and kiss him

b) Go inside

c) Stand at the door watching as he walks away, taking your heart with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option A: http://archiveofourown.org/works/822798/chapters/1667191  
> Option B: http://archiveofourown.org/works/822798/chapters/1667430  
> Option C:
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, as they help to decide where future chapter should lead!!


	5. 3c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you chose C? Wimp. Take it like a man!

"I-I have to go home," you stutter nervously. "M-My mother is expecting me and I don't want her to worry."

"Ok," Matthew said with a sweet smile. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah," Alfred agreed, glaring at his older twin. "Maybe some other time."

You shakily grab your bag and take your leave, running down the street as fast as your twiggy legs can propel you. When you finally reach the front door of your house, you enter, immediately going up to your bedroom and locking the door. You collapse onto the bed, panting from the run. When you are finally able to breathe properly, you reach under your mattress and grab the one thing that always comforts you. It's

a) A razor blade.

b) A picture of you and your childhood friend, taken at your fifth birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option A:  
> Option B:
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, as they help decide where future chapters should lead!!


	6. 4aa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really are tough aren't you?

With a grin, you pick yourself up off the porch and enter the house.

"Hi Mom!" you call as you set your backpack down on the living room couch.

"Hi honey," she replies as you walk into the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Good," you smile. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yay!" you do a little happy dance before asking, "When's Dad supposed to get home?"

"Six o'clock."

***Time skip***

You look at the clock on your nightstand. It's 2:43 in the morning. Just four more minutes and he would have a new record.

At exactly 2:46 you hear the front door slam. Your father's voice carries up the stairs, calling for your mother. It's not hard to figure out that he's drunk again.

The screaming starts and it's only a matter of seconds before you hear the dreaded sound of harsh skin on skin contact. You

a)      Run downstairs to help your mother

b)      Cover your ears and rock on your bed

c)      Climb out the window just to get away from it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option A:  
> Option B:  
> Option C:
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, as they help decide where future chapters should lead!!


	7. 4ab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew you were faking it.

You curl up into a ball on your front porch, trying desperately to hold back the tears. Unexpectedly, the door behind you opens and your mother appears.

"(Y/N), what are you doing?"

You quickly wipe the tears away and plaster a smile on your face. "Nothing, nothing."

She looks at you oddly before shrugging it off as a teenager thing. "Well, I have a surprise for you!" She ushers you inside, barely giving you time to set down your back before pushing you into the kitchen.

There, sitting at the table, is one of the best looking guys you've ever seen. He has dark brown hair and gorgeous red eyes, and when he opens his mouth slightly you notice that he is missing a tooth. Coupled with the bomber jacket and the bat at his side, it only ups his badass factor.

"You remember Allan, right darling? You two were best friends in diapers."

Al grins and stands up. "Hey, (Y/N), long time no see."

You stare dumbly. Puberty hit that boy like a train. A train carrying five thousand tons of pure sex appeal.

Shaking off your horny teenage thoughts, you smile shyly and say,

a)      "Asdfghjkl;"

b)      "Hey. It really has been a long time, hasn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option A:  
> Option B:
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, as they help decide where future chapters should lead!!


	8. 4ba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh la la~ Papa France approves!!

Suddenly, you run down the porch steps and slam your lips against Matthew's. He freezes at first, but soon he is kissing you back just as fiercely.

After a while, the need to breathe becomes too great and you break away, staring into each other's eyes. Neither of you really know what to say, so you simply stand there dumbly.

Unexpectedly, you hear your mother's voice from the porch. "(Y/N)!" she calls. "Time for dinner!"

Matt hugs you awkwardly as you say your goodbyes.

***

After dinner, you head up to your bedroom and flop down on the bed, smiling at the memory of Matthew's lips against yours. It wasn't a perfect kiss, of course, there was a lot of excess saliva and teeth involved, but it was a kiss. You sigh contentedly, turn off the light, and fall asleep, dreaming of

a)      A blonde boy with violet eyes and an adorable Canadian accent

b)      A man that you don't quite recognize. He looks almost exactly like Matthew, but something is off.

c)      Alfred, but with brown hair and an easy grin that's missing a tooth and red eyes that hold none of the malice that Alfred's baby blues always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option A:  
> Option B:  
> Option C:
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, as they help decide where future chapters should lead!!


	9. 4bb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you and Matt really are just friends, huh? Wonder who you're holding out for...

You turn and walk inside, dropping your bag by the front door before walking upstairs to your bedroom and shutting the door. After a few seconds you walk over to your bed and reach underneath the mattress, pulling out a small photograph.

In it is a little girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair and big (e/c) eyes. Standing next to her, arm wrapped around her shoulders, is a young boy with brown hair and bright red eyes. Both children look to be about five, and they both have a devil-may-care grin plastered across each of their tiny faces.

The little girl in the photo is you, and her companion is your former best friend, Allan.

You smile as you recall that day. It was Allan's birthday, which just so happened to fall on the Fourth of July. That year's celebration was especially spectacular because, although neither you nor Allan knew at the time, it was, in fact, Allan's last day living in the house down the road.

Your smile fades as you remember the day Allan left. You were sitting on the porch crying, having just lost your best friend, when a car pulled up to the house you still considered to be Allan's. A family got out, two grownups and two boys that looked to be about your age. You watched them for a while, until one of them walked up and asked if you wanted to play soccer. You agreed happily, but quickly learned that he hadn't asked for the sake of being nice.

The game turned rough very quickly, and you distinctly remember one of the grownups calling your mom. As she picked you up and proceeded to carry you home, you heard one of the grownups saying, "Alfred!! You aren't going to make any friends if you don't learn how to play nicely!"

You laugh darkly as the memory fades. "Playing nice" is not part of Alfred's repertoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, as they help to decide where future chapters lead!!


End file.
